listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of scientists active before age 20
This is a partial list of people who have done scientific research when they were less than twenty years old, and thus would be classed as a teenager. Only few teenage scientists have ever existed. Some examples are mentioned in the following (in alphabetic order). Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar was born on 19 October 1910. He published his first scientific article in February 1930 S. Chandrasekhar: Philosophical Magazine 9 (1930) 292-299. and his second one in April 1930 S. Chandrasekhar: Philosophical Magazine 9 (1930) 621-624.. In 1983 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on collapsing white dwarf stars S. Chandrasekhar: Astrophysical Journal 74(1931) 81-82. . Claire Dworsky was nine years old when she won the 2009 National Science Foundation - Kids' Science Challenge and afterwards presented a poster at the 2009 Fall meeting of the American Geophysical Union C. Dworsky, A. Paytan, and J. Metzner: "Runoff Water from Grass and Artificial Turf Soccer Fields: Which Is Better for the Soccer Player, the City and the Environment?" American Geophysical Union, Fall Meeting 2009, abstract #ED43A-0557 http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2009AGUFMED43A0557D .. Albert Einstein was born on 14 March 1879. In 1895 he sent a manuscript about his theory of the aether to his uncle Caesar Koch. He submitted his first scientific article on 16 December 1900 A. Einstein: Annalen der Physik 4 (1901) 513-523. . In 1921 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on the quantum theory A. Einstein: Annalen der Physik 17 (1905) 132-148. . Werner K. Heisenberg was born on 5 December 1901. He submitted his first scientific article on 17 December 1921 W. Heisenberg: Zeitschrift für Physik 8 (1922) 273-297. . In 1932 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on quantum mechanics W. Heisenberg: Zeitschrift für Physik 33 (1925) 879-893. . Brian D. Josephson was born on 4 January 1940. He published his first scientific article on 1 April 1960 B. D. Josephson: Physical Review Letters 4 (1960) 341-342. . In 1973 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on the Josephson junctions B. D. Josephson: Physics Letters 1 (1962) 251-253. . Rainer W. Kühne was born on 23 May 1970. In 1985 he sent a manuscript about his physical theories to Erich von Däniken E. von Däniken: letter from 27 February 1985 to Rainer Kühne. http://www.beepworld.de/members/archiv_rainer_kuehne_3 . He published his first semi-scientific article in January/February 1989 R. W. Kühne: Ancient Skies 13, 1 (1989) 3-8. . He submitted his first scientific article on 1 June 1990 R. W. Kühne: Physics Letters A 155 (1991) 467-472. . He is known for his work on Atlantis R. W. Kühne: Antiquity 78, 300 (2004). . Wolfgang Pauli was born on 25 April 1900. He published his first scientific article on 15 January 1919 W. Pauli: Physikalische Zeitschrift 20 (1919) 25-27. . In 1945 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on quantum theory W. Pauli: Zeitschrift für Physik 31 (1925) 765-783. . Julian S. Schwinger was born on 12 February 1918. His first co-authored scientific article was published on 1 July 1935 O. Halpern and J. Schwinger: Physical Review 48 (1935) 109-110. . His two first single authored scientific articles were published in April 1937 J. Schwinger: Physical Review 51 (1937) 544-552. J. Schwinger: Physical Review 51 (1937) 648-651. . In 1965 he obtained the Nobel Prize in physics for his work on quantum electrodynamics. William J. Sidis was born on 1 April 1898. In January 1910 he lectured about the fourth dimension to a select circle of mathematicians of Harvard University The New York Times from 16 January 1910. . However, he has not published any scientific publication when he was young. Michael G. F. Ventris was born on 12 July 1922. He published his first scientific article in October-December 1940 M. G. F. Ventris: American Journal of Archaeology 44 (1940) 494-520. . He became known for his decipherment of the Mycenaean Linear B script M. Ventris and J. Chadwick: Journal of Hellenic Studies 73 (1953) 86-103. . Victor F. Weisskopf was born on 19 September 1908. His first co-authored scientific article was published in March 1924 G. Winter and V. F. Weisskopf: Astronomische Nachrichten 221 (1924) 63-64. . From 1961 to 1965 he was the director of CERN. References Category:Lists of scientists